User blog:Puzzlin'Kittens/Page Workshop
|} |} |} |} :Alderfur 'is an original character role-played by 'Puzzlin'Kittens who currently resides in Carnation-Clan’s local StarClan 'as a medicine cat. He is quite well-known, and has appeared in Carnation-Clan’s history several times before: usually trying to prevent something terrific from happening. He is mostly known for his bitter attitude, his ability to give stern lectures, his common sense, and his self-absorption. He is also 'Nightstar, Reflectingwater,' '''and '''Snakeheart'’s uncle. :::APPEARANCE : Alderfur is described as a tall, handsome, brown tabby tom with a solid white underbelly, front paws, back paws, and patch on his muzzle (as seen in the photo). He has olive-green eyes. ::IN-DEPTH DESCRIPTION: :COAT: Brown with dark brown or black mackerel tabby markings with a solid white underbelly. Alderfur’s paws are solid white. He has a patch of white on the right part of his muzzle. His fur has a soft but dense texture to it, giving it a cushiony and comfortable feel to it. :WHISKERS: Purely white and lengthy. :EYES: Dusty-green-colored rounded almond eyes. He has white fur outlining his eyes as a natural high-light. His eyes can be very dull-looking due to the dusty color in his eyes, this may also make him look grumpy. In the sunlight, his eyes brighten and become more charming. :NOSE: Pink with a tad of black at the bottom of it. :EARS & HEAD: Average-sized for his head. His ears are rounded at the tips. His head is wide and rounded. :TAIL: Covered with dense fur, giving it a thick, round appearance. About as long as his torso. :BODY SHAPE: Alderfur appears to be slender with a balance between the length of his legs and the length of his torso. :MANNERISMS: 'TBA :'LENGTH: 21 inches (without tail) :HEIGHT: 12 inches :WEIGHT: 11.5 lb :SCENT: 'Alderfur smells of redcedar with a freshness of flowers and leaves. He may also smell of spruce. :'VOICE: description ::DISABILITIES/ALLERGIES/DISORDERS: :DISABILITY/ALLERGY/DISORDER: Description ::PHYSICAL STATISTICS: ::Legend: :::5 or less = very poor | 6—10 poor | 11—15 = average | 16—20 = excellent | 21 or more = very excellent :EYESIGHT: 14 '- Alderfur doesn’t have the ''best vision, but it’s not terrible. He can see about as sharp as any normal cat can. :'SENSE OF SMELL: 15 '- He’s got a better sense of smell than any of his nieces and nephews at least. His nose is okay. :'HEARING: 17 '- His hearing is pretty good. He can’t hear you from a mile away, sure, but it’s his best of all the 5 senses, really. :'AGILITY: 18 '- His build enables him to be quite speedy and agile. :'MOTOR SKILLS: 19 '- Blame his training in handling herbs. He built up those skills. :'PHYSICAL HEALTH: 14 '- He’s just like everyone else. :'STRENGTH: 8 '- Alderfur is not very strong at all. He wasn’t taught to be. :'BALANCE: 16 '- Alderfur has good balance. He doesn’t usually lose it super easily. He never has. : :WIP ::ADDITIONAL SKILLSETS :'HUNTING: 10 '- Alderfur was never taught to hunt! So he never did hunt. :'FIGHTING: 9 '- Alderfur wasn’t taught to fight either, so, naturally, he’s very bad at it. :'RUNNING: 20 '- One thing Alderfur is good at is running. He’s built to run, so he can run. :'CLIMBING: 11 '- He’s not bad at climbing. :'''SWIMMING: 11 - He’s not bad at swimming either. : :WIP :::NAME :ALDER /ˈôldər/ noun ::a widely distributed tree of the birch family that has toothed leaves and bears male catkins and woody female cones. :Reason for Prefix: His kin was named Alderpool, who had died before Alderfur was born. Alderfur looked quite similar to Alderpool, so his parents decided to give him the same prefix. His parents also thought of Alderpool as someone beloved to them, and they hoped—well, at least his mother hoped—that Alderfur would share the same belovedness. :FUR /fər/ noun ::the short, fine, soft hair of certain animals. :Reason for Suffix: In reference to his fur. His authorities couldn’t think of a more meaningful suffix because they never wanted Alderfur to think he could be special or deserving enough for one. Otherwise, his name might’ve been more uniquely equipped for Alderfur’s personality. :::PERSONALITY :Zodiac Sun Sign: Virgo :Personality Type: ESTJ-T ::PERSONALITY TRAITS: :::POSITIVE *'Analytical' ::Description: Alderfur pays attention to a great deal of things. He picks things apart piece by piece and studies it. He pays attention to all the details. This helps him solve problems, especially problems that require critical-thinking. *'Perfectionistic' ::Description: Since Alderfur’s mentor, Foggypool pushed Alderfur hard, Alderfur started becoming a perfectionist (though, he had always shown a sense of perfectionism before that) and a hard-worker. If he is told to do something, anyone can count on him not to do it half-heartedly and rushed. Alderfur will take his time on things and do it right—he always makes sure he does it right. *'Caring' ::Description: Alderfur is actually quite caring and protective even though he does not show it. When someone he cares about is truly in distress, he’ll stick his neck out for them without a doubt. He may start acting fatherly, though, from afar, and not making his fatherly behavior obvious. You may want to do something that Alderfur does not approve of, and in turn, Alderfur tries to talk you out of it with a stern lecture. He doesn’t like being obvious about this side of him, as he feels embarrassed to have such feelings. Alderfur is actually quite caring about many—CarnationClan included. He seems to hate everyone, but he really doesn’t. *'Sensible' ::Description: Alderfur has always been down-to-earth and wise. He is known for giving lectures and good advice. This is due to his realistic approach to the world: knowing what is logical, practical, idiotic, idealistic, etc. But this is also due to his experiences in life and in death. He’s seen the dark, the light, and everything in between. He doesn’t want cats to fall into the same holes and traps that he did. However, this trait only developed as of late. Alderfur used to be rather idealistic as a kit. *'Focused' ::Description: Alderfur rarely strays from his goals. He’s not very impulsive, as he’s always thinking. He doesn’t procrastinate and hates procrastinating, even if he’s doing something that he doesn’t particularly hold interest in or enjoys. He’s usually quite motivated to do things. Anything. :::NEGATIVE *'Egocentric' ::Description: Alderfur has always been known to be selfish, self-absorbed, and self-important. He’s just not bursting with excessive self-love, but he’s bursting with the desire for it. He often draws attention to himself to make up for the lack of love for himself. He acts like he’s confident and proud because that’s the way he wants cats to see him. His desire for love makes him selfish as the cats around him may feel that they can never give him enough—which they can’t. *'Stubborn' ::Description: Alderfur will do the things he wants to do, and doesn’t like to change. The only things that could make him sway is plotting to do something he doesn’t want you to. Or you could insult him. Your choice. Alderfur—once focused—never strays from his goals, but this can make him blind to recognizing different opportunities or paths or choices. *'Overcritical' ::Description: Alderfur can be very narrow-minded in his judgements of cats. He often prejudges someone by the first impression they make on him. It is very hard to change his mind as once he sees your faults, it’s hard for him to stop looking at them. He may only see what you can improve upon and not what you’re already very good at. He can even be overcritical of himself. *'Harsh' ::Description: Due to his overcritical nature, he is often very harsh. He can come off grumpy towards you. He tells you only what you can improve on, and often seems to lack a supportive tone. Sometimes, he’s only really trying to help you, but he’s terrible at showing it in a kind way. *'Controlling' ::Description: Alderfur seeks power for its own sake. He wants to do things his own way, and doesn’t like an idea or plan that wasn’t his own. He just wants to be helpful sometimes, but other times, he likes the feeling of someone else following him. He doesn’t like being the follower because he feels quite helpless when he’s not in the lead. But all this can make Alderfur seem controlling. He’s not only controlling of the situation, but he can also be controlling of himself. He doesn’t allow himself to go with the flow—thus, leading to his true emotions being hidden. :::ATTITUDE :GENERAL ATTITUDE: Alderfur’s attitude is more hopeful for the future, but pessimistic in the present moment. He believes he sees everything that could just go right and hopes for it, believing that maybe—just once—something would go the way he wished it could. When a situation doesn’t go his way, though, his attitude changes and he picks apart everything negative, dismissing everything positive about something. Sometimes, he gives up hope that anything will ever go the way he wants it to and becomes completely pessimistic. :ATTITUDE ABOUT CATS: Alderfur generally believes many cats aremvery foolish. He wants to bury his head every time he advises a cat to do one thing, and they don’t listen. Because of this, he mostly has a pessimistic attitude about them. He takes a notion that most cats may ask for advice, but when they receive it, they don’t even take it. Yet, he still hopes for the day when some cat would listen to him, and loves it when some cat does. He has hope for cats, and cares for them all deeply, but when they don’t do what he wants them to, he loses that hope. :ATTITUDE ABOUT LIFE: 'Alderfur doesn’t really like life, but he also doesn’t dislike it. He hated his Clan life because the cats in it didn’t treat him kindly. While he was living, he had hope for the future—as he did with most things. He always hoped that his life would get better. But he was always disappointed by his present. In death, Alderfur sees life as needing someone to watch over it and help out once in a while. He believes life can be marvelous when it’s working ''right. The problem is that it’s never right for Alderfur. :'ATTITUDE ABOUT HIMSELF: '''Contrary to popular belief, Alderfur is actually quite self-loathing. When he looks into a puddle, it’s usually him critisizing himself. He just lets cats believe it’s vanity, because he wishes that’s what it was. He wishes he could be so self-assured instead of being in need of validation and approval. Though, he finds that others are foolish, he also feels foolish himself many of the time. He hates his own guts and doubts himself. In his therapy session with Snowcloud (Knocking Scene), he reveals his insecurities about himself. : :'Attitude Type: 'Pessimistic/cynical idealist ::'BELIEFS: :Religion: 'StarClan & The Dark Forest ::Description: The traditional Clan religion. StarClan being the place where all good cats go and the Dark Forest being where all bad cats go. :'Moral Alignment: 'TBA ::Description: TBA :'Personal Code: #WIP # # ::MENTAL STATISTICS: ::Legend: :::5 or less = very poor | 6—10 poor | 11—15 = average | 16—20 = excellent | 21 or more = very excellent :INTELLIGENCE: 21 '- Alderfur is great at problem-solving and understanding problems. If only cats listened to him more! :'EMOTIONAL INTELLIGENCE: 10 - Sure, Alderfur is very smart, but, when it comes to dealing and understanding emotions– well... he’s not very good at it. He could improve. :CHARISMA: 14 '- Maybe that’s why cats don’t listen to him too much? : :WIP ::ADDITIONAL SKILLSETS :'LYING: '- :'MANIPULATING: '- :'PERSUADING: '- :'FLIRTING: '- : :WIP ::'LIKES/DISLIKES: Insert: reason ::GOALS: Insert- accomplished?: reason :Note: Alderfur is dead : :Status: Single :Experience: Experienced :Fertility: 95% (while alive) :Attracted to: Snowcloud (void cat) :Previously Attracted to: Brightflower, and Hazelstorm :Current Mate: None :Previous Mates: Brightflower, and Hazelstorm ::LOOKING FOR: *'Fling - '''Maybe :: Reasoning: Alderfur doesn’t mind a fling, but he doesn’t necessarily care to have one. *'Short-term Relationship - No :: Reasoning: If it’s not going to last, why bother? It would be better just to have a fling in Alderfur’s eyes. *'Long-term Relationship - '''Yes :: Reasoning: Long-term relationships are worthwhile. Alderfur especially thinks it is when he’s in love. *'Polyamorous Relationship - 'No :: Reasoning: Alderfur wants someone all to himself—he doesn’t want to share! And he definitely doesn’t want more than one cat to love. *'Open Relationship - 'No :: Reasoning: Same as for the polyamorous relationship^ *'Kits out of Fling - 'No :: Reasoning: Alderfur is dead and can’t have kits. But when he was alive he also didn’t want kits from a fling. *'Kits out of a Relationship - 'No :: Reasoning: While he was alive he would’ve said “yes.” But, again, he’s dead and can’t even have kits. ::'TURN-ONS/TURN-OFFS: :SEXUAL ORIENTATION: Heterosexual ::(of a person) sexually attracted to people of the opposite sex. :ROMANTIC ORIENTATION: Heteroromantic ::A heteroromantic person is a person who is romantically attracted to a member of the opposite sex or gender. -wiki.asexuality.org/Heteroromantic '' :'Physical Turn-ons:' WIP :'Mental Turn-ons:' WIP :'Physical Turn-offs: WIP :'Mental Turn-offs: '''WIP ::'CURRENT LOVE LIFE: : WIP :::UknownClan : About place. :Significance: significance :Experience: events that have happened while there :::UnknownClan :::OC Name/Wiki User (or NPC)/Relationship *'Name/User/Relationship' ::History: ::Current Thoughts: “OC’s Thoughts here” *'Alderfur was supposed to have no relation to Nightstar at all when he was made. But then the creator of Alderfur thought that it wouldn’t make sense for Alderfur just to show up one day in CarnationClan’s StarClan. He had to have some kind of connection with CarnationClan.' *'Alderfur was gonna be a sweet and kind type of cat instead of the bitter type of medicine cat. But the bitter personality grew more.' Category:Blog posts